Patch - 2018.12.14
Maintenance Time *The game is updated at 0.00 AM without maintenance time. ---- Login Music Changed to Saigyouji Yuyuko's Theme Song - Wandering Darkness (彷徨いの冥) (by Shoujo Fractal). (The song is a fanmade version of the original song Border of Life) ---- *''Zui Hun Du Zhang Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 55/95/135/175/215 to 30/60/90/120/150 *''Shen Qing Ru Yan W: ''Cast range adjusted from 300 to 500. *''Qian Shi Wan Du Zhang E: ''Bonus physical damage that triggers when an enemy hero with Corpse Poison debuff uses active an active skill adjusted from 20% of target's maximum Health to 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% of target's maximum Health. *''Ling Feng Ci Q: ''Cast range adjusted from 500 to 600. *''Ling Feng Ci Q: ''AoE adjusted from 400 radius to 300 radius. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Damage against buildings reduced to 60%. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Albedo can now activate the 2nd cast after this skill hits non-hero units. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Base damage on each cast (1st and 2nd casts) reduced from 50/85/120/155/190 to 30/65/100/135/170. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Bonus damage on the 1st cast adjusted from of Albedo's Armor to AD + of Albedo's Armor *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Bonus damage on the 2nd cast adjusted from of Albedo's Magic Resist to AD + of Albedo's Magic Resist *''Artifact Level Armor - Hermes Trismegistus W: ''Damage from non-hero units no longer trigger the passive effect of this skill. *''Artifact Level Armor - Hermes Trismegistus W: ''The interval to trigger the passive effect of this skill adjusted from 15 seconds to 20 seconds. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''Albedo can now dash to a target location without being forced to dash to the maximum distance. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''Cast range adjusted from 500 to 600 and bonus cast range on allied Ainz Ooal Gown adjusted from 200% of original cast range to 1000. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''The flight speed of butterflies increased. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Base value of the shield effect increased from 90/135/180/225/270 to 90/145/200/225/310. *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''Damage protection mechanism adjusted from "Each unit can't take damage from butterflies of the same cast more than 4 times" to "Each unit can't take damage from butterflies of the same cast more than 4 times within 1 second" (meaning after 1 second of being hit by any butterfly the same target can take damage from the same butterfly again). *''Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W: ''AoE on each butterfly adjusted from 20 radius to 30 radius. *''Dance of the Butterfly Dream E: ''Cast range adjusted from 600 to 650. *''Pack Attacks Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 60/95/130/165/200 to 80/120/160/200/240 *''Pack Returns Q: ''Casting this skill now grants 20%/25%/30%/35%40% bonus Movement Speed to Emilia for 2 seconds. *''Pack Attacks Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/50/60/70/80 Mana to 40/45/50/55/60 Mana. *''Ice Shield W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana to 60/65/70/75/80 Mana. *''Ice Strike E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/45/50/55/60 Mana to 30/35/40/45/50 Mana. ---- *Fixed Saigyouji Yuyuko used Recall ( ) while channeling Resurrection Butterfly R could case a special effect. *Fixed Emilia's Wrath of the Elf R couldn't freeze (increasing stacks of Frost debuff) enemies. ---- ----